Talk:Druna Skass/@comment-116.90.208.139-20120405013515/@comment-3116092-20120530222619
Druna skass 2 will be easier since you'll have access to wave cannons. what I did was when I first fought Druna Skass 1 in my playthrough was stack 9 254mm chainguns on my ship across 6 of the 7 weapon slots (last slot was with 4 25mm CWIS needed when I tried to close distance under missle fire). The 254s were the best guns I had for the DPS-to-wieght/size ratio at the time (better than the 305s cause they're too big and can't be so tightly stacked together), and spreading them out into as many slots as possible allowed just helps prevent the computer from not firing all mounts in the slot. Then I would take advantage of the auto-reload glitch so all my weapons that were on auto would fire as fast as if they were on manual. Made sure my engines were in shift placement cause if your engines get damaged in this mission you might as well expect a game over. Then I would push my drillship up against the superships rear port or starboard (which ever side I could easily get to). you want to stay right next to it so that all the missles will miss you. Stay near the back/stern to avoid the wave gun and most of its weapons which can't target that blindspot. If you're so much as near the front facing of the supership, druna skass can make an instant 45 degree pivot turn and fire its wave gun on you, so hug Druna's ass. With the reload glitch on the 254s I managed to destroy druna skass in about 20-30 seconds (i didn't actually time it but is was rather quick). you will want to break 42 knots in max speed when fighting it to quickly get under its guns. and left over weight should be dumped into armor. Keep it mostly even but favor hull plating over deck, since you'll be so close most missles will miss, most of the hits will be on your hull. The reload glitch is always active the moment the mission starts but deactives itself if you do one of a couple common commands. You must not change weapons once the mission starts (like pressing the d-pad to switch control from weapon slot 1 to weapon slot 2) and you must not change anything in the weapon's pause menu. Most times, but not always, even issuing orders to your escorts (like change formation or just switching them to hold ground stance in the pause menu) will also deactivate the glitch. Needless to say you can't deploy aircraft and take advantage of this glitch at the same time. The glitch also doesn't work too well with missles as your ship will often fire 2-3 missles at one target when only 1 was needed. I first noticed the glitch on like the 2nd or 3rd mission when my main guns where firing faster then usual and then would suddenly show down halfway through the mission.